La profecía de la Reina de los Goblins
by Elisabeta.Gray
Summary: Sarah esta a dos semanas de su décimo cumpleaños y lo único que desea es que sus padres vuelvan a quererse, pero la vida no es justa y a veces tenemos que aceptar las decisiones de los demás, con ayuda del regalo de su madre, la pequeña descubrirá que los cuentos de hadas no siempre terminan con un feliz para siempre o que los príncipes no son encantadores.
1. Prologo

Prologo La peque a Sarah suspiro mientras se acurrucaba en la cama, otra noche y sus padres continuaban peleando, esto hab a sido as desde el a o nuevo, sus padres no conceb an un d a sin gritarse el uno al otro, a menos que Sarah comenzara a llorar y su padre la tomara en brazos y la llevara a su habitaci n, como hab an hecho hoy, faltaba solo dos semanas para su cumplea os y la ni a no pod a esperar para pedir su deseo, que ellos se llevaran bien y fueran la familia feliz que hab an sido. Solo pod a sollozar y dejar las l grimas rodar por sus sonrojadas mejillas, sus ojos lacrimosos desbordaban tristeza y as concibi el sue o.  
Los d as transcurrieron y la energ a de Sarah iba decreciendo, las peleas se intensificaban, ahora su madre pasaba la mayor parte del d a fuera de casa, y aunque la peque a estuviera en la escuela la mitad del d a notaba su ausencia al regresar, su padre no mencionaba nada al respecto. Poco a poco noto la ausencia de las fotograf as, las cosas que su madre sol a usar tampoco estaban, su cepillo de dientes o los cosm ticos del ba o, la taza en la que tomaba caf o su ropa, esto ltimo aterro a Sarah, quien al llegar el viernes se encerr en su habitaci n, reus ndose a salir, m s que para tomar comida de la cocina o usar el ba o, la peque a comenz a llorar nueva mente ante la ausencia de su madre y el distanciamiento de su padre, y esa noche no dejo de llorar ni siquiera en sus sue os.  
A la mitad de la noche, una mano c lida y suave acaricio la mejilla de Sarah, Linda hab a entrado a la casa a hurtadillas, deposito un beso en la frente de la ni a evitando despertarla, al alejarse de la cama busco entre los bolsillos de su abrigo, saco un peque o paquete rectangular el cual deposito sobre la almohada, era delgado y ten a un peque o lazo rojo, el envoltorio era dorado. Y as como hab a llegado desapareci , despu s de ese d a Sarah y Robert no volvieron a saber de Linda.


	2. Chapter 1

_Antes de comenzar con el capítulo me presento, Soy Isabel y soy novata en esto de fanfics, jamás había publicado nada de mi autoría, y déjenme decirles que se siente raro, espero no tenga tantos errores gramaticales mi historia, pero de ser así espero de todo corazón que me los señalen, los comentarios constructivos son muy bien recibidos. _

_Por otra parte esta historia toma lugar en un tiempo y lugar mucho antes de la película, sabemos que linda dejo a Sarah y a Robert por lo tanto me tome la libertad de hacer este fanfic con la idea de que Jareth y Sarah ya se conocían. Spoiler. Los dejo con el capitulo._

**Capítulo 1. **

El día de su cumpleaños Sarah estaba muy triste, sostenía el paquete que había encontrado en su almohada una semana atrás, seguía intacto, sentía renuencia a abrirlo, romper el último detalle que tenia de su madre le partía el corazón.

Su padre por otra parte había invitado a todos los compañeros de la escuela de Sarah, los vecinos y a sus familiares para hacer del cumpleaños de la niña lo más memorable posible, intentando de alguna forma que ella sobre llevado la huida de su madre, algo que lastimo gravemente a ambos.

La fiesta lucia bien, Robert con ayuda de sus compañeras del trabajo y los vecinos habían decorado el patio trasero con globos, manteles de fiesta y un hermoso pastel de color rosa con una vela en forma de número 10 en el tercer piso, una mesa había sido colocada para depositar exclusivamente los regalos, todo lucia estupendo, era lo mejor que un padre podría hacer por su pequeña, una piñata se encontraba suspendida de un gran árbol, tenía la forma de una estrella, era rosada con adornos dorados, un letrero que decía "Feliz cumpleaños Sarah" colgaba en la pared de la casa formando un pequeño arco.

Toda la tarde los niños corrieron de un lado a otro, mientras Sarah sostenía el pequeño paquete dorado, pese a la buena disposición de todos por hacerla sentir bien, Sarah solo había dado respuestas monosilábicas a las felicitaciones y platicas de los invitados, fue cuando la fiesta se daba por terminado que algo sucedió, todos se dirigían a la parte delantera para despedirse, cuando uno de los niños corrió en dirección a Sarah quien se hallaba caminando hacia las escaleras de la casa y la hizo trastabillar, esta dejo caer su paquete en un charco de lodo que se encontraba cerca de la toma de agua, soltó un grito sordo, y comenzó a llorar al tiempo que se habría paso hacia su paquete, en su desesperación empujo al niño quien cayó del lado opuesto, este comenzó a llorar y su madre llego a su ayuda, cuando Robert apareció se encontraba limpiando la envoltura, la cual se había dañado, la mujer y el niño se acercaron a Robert y le dijeron lo que paso, este se acercó a Sarah y la ayuda a levantarse, ella solo pudo levantar el paquete y mostrarlo a su padre, este ignoro la preocupación de la niña y la miro con firmeza. – Sarah, discúlpate con la señora Stevens, no debiste empujar a su hijo al lodo – dijo con angustia.

- Pe-ro, e-l ti-ro mi re-galo – dijo entre sollozos la niña. – N-o es jus-to. – añadió mientras corría escaleras arriba, pasaba por la puerta y se abría camino a su habitación.

Su padre y los invitados permanecieron donde estaban, lo que hubieran hecho o dicho d después de su partida no le interesaba, Sarah estaba muy molesta como para importarte, y triste, no tenía a nadie en el mundo que la apoyara.

Con sumo cuidado abrió el paquete, esperando que su contenido no estuviera dañado, sonrió de alivio al encontrarse con un libro con forro rojo en perfectas condiciones, tenía una capa extra de papel que había evitado que el lodo lo dañara. Después de admirarlo procedió a leerlo, saboreando cada palabra, dejando salir suspiros o quedándose sin aliento, después de una hora había terminado la historia, pero no estaba satisfecha, y volvió a leerla, una y otra vez hasta que su padre toco la puerta de su habitación – Sarah – Dijo él con cansancio - y eso la saco del trance en el que habia entrado gracias al libro.

- Vete - dijo ella sin titubeos. Y aguardo un momento esperando que su padre se alejara. Después de un breve silencio escucho los pasos de él alejarse. Esto la motivo a retomar la lectura, y fantasear, pero así como se alegraba caía en la tristeza, recordando que las historias son solo eso, la realidad era dura e injusta.

- Deseo… - dijo con voz temblorosa. – Deseo que el Rey de los Goblins venga y me lleve lejos de aquí.

Y así fue, se escuchó un trueno en la distancia, en la habitación las luces titilaron, de un momento a otro Sarah miro su habitación para después notar que el entorno había cambiado, se encontraba en un salón con paredes de piedra, un circulo en el centro, un trono yacía frente a ella, pero estaba vacío, miro hacia todas direcciones pero no pudo divisar a nadie, después de unos momentos Sarah pensó que soñaba, y así se tranquilizó, comenzó por explorar el trono, era de piedra, pero tenía telas y cojines lo que lo hacían muy cómodo, ella se sentó en el miro a su alrededor, admirando cada detalle, había cortinas largas colgando de las ventanas y una gran puerta de madera del lado derecho, Sarah se aventuró a la puerta, pero antes de siquiera tocarla esta se abrió y un hombre apareció frente a ella, era alto su cabello era castaño oscuro y se encontraba desarreglado, su piel era pálida, tenía ojos aguileños de color azul, su ropa era extravagante, usaba unos pantalones muy graciosos, ajustados de color azul eléctrico, como las personas en la edad media, traía una camisa color crema abierta en la zona del pecho haciendo una uve, las mangas eran bombachas, sobre eso tenía un bléiser negro, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fueron los brillos, ¡el brillaba!.

El hombro la admiro un momento, al principio curioso y luego asustado, este se arrodillo frente a ella y extendió su mano. – Pequeña, ¿sabes dónde te encuentras? – dijo con cierta angustia.

- No lo sé, ¿usted si? – dijo ella con franqueza. Pero antes de que el contestara ella lo interrumpió. – ¿Estoy en problemas? - dijo con inseguridad.

- ¿Has hecho algo malo desde que llegaste? – dijo el con credulidad.

- Solo he admirado la habitación – dijo con orgullo.

- Bien, entonces dime, ¿Tienes idea en dónde estás? O ¿Quién soy yo?

Ella lo admiro por un momento, observando cada detalle en él, y sin titubear dijo con incredulidad - ¿Es usted el rey de los Goblins?.

El hombre dejo salir una carcajada, y ladeo la cabeza en afirmación. – Eres una pequeña muy lista – dijo él con gracia.

- Hoy cumplí 10 años – dijo con indignación al tiempo que cerraba sus manos y las cruzaba sobre su pecho.

Él la miro con interés, la pequeña tenia agallas y valor, esto le divertía. – Lamento si la ofendí señorita – dijo al tiempo que se levantaba y ofrecía su brazo. – En efecto, soy el Rey de los goblins y este es mi castillo. La niña sonrió de oreja a oreja y solo un "Oh". – Si usted es el rey, ¿Dónde está su reina? – dijo ella con curiosidad.

- Ella esta con mi hijo, dígame señorita ¿Me daría el honor de escoltarla hacia ella? – dijo el con galantería.

- Sería un honor, nunca he conocido a una reina – dijo con admiración mientras se sujetaba del brazo del hombre y caminaba con el a través de la puerta y atravesaban el corredor.

_Los nombres los revelare en el siguiente capítulo, en este punto no se me ocurrió alguno muy original así que los deje como señor y señora X. _


End file.
